ben finds alot of love
by crazed zombie
Summary: ben is depressed after julie goes away to japan with her family kevin decides to help him out to spend the night and hang out to get over her but ends up making out with gwen and ben leaves and ends up saving 9 women who fall in love with his alter egos
1. bens night out

welcome deares to another tale from the crazed zombie and this ones a dewzy let me tell you if you read te description i know youll be hooked cause i got a great idea after i was watching a video on youtube it gave me the greatest idea ever and i thank the video for it so enjoy

--

monkey love

--

oh what happend she looked out the windshield there was a largecavern oh god the care was tetering on the edge of bridge i need to get out i need to get out she jerked the door but nothing happend oh iam stuck how do i get out suddenly she felt the car tilt forward aghhhh she kept screaming then realzed she had stopped what then somthing brokg through the passenger window come with me ughahhaha she heard a voice say she took the strange hand and was pulled to safety she got a look at her savior she studdered a monkey ben looked offemded iam not monkey iam a hero and the names spidemonkey make sure your car rights that in its auto biography ahahahahahahhah he laughed as he swung away on a web she started laughing thats actually kind of funny she smiled weird costume though

--

squishy hugs

--

what is this thing and why was it chaseing her a large robot was cahsing at the poor red headed girl i was just taking pictures and now iam being chased by a freaking robot she tripped over a rock and feel no ia going to get samshed suddenly she heard a cry goooooooooooooooooooop she looked up and saw a green man slame into the robot knocking it over whil going splat then reforming himself what is going on here the robot rose she heard the srange man asked arreeeeeeeeee yooooooooooooooooooooouu oooooooooookkkkkk she responded yeah i am fine look out the robot slamed his large fist nto the man only to be streached and thrown back goop eyed the robot and found what he was looking for a hole in its armour he charge and slurped into the armour and begain to expanded rapidly the robo explodedand goop went everywhere agh gross iam covered in goop then she felt it start to move and in front of her was the man again _wait he was all over me literally ow i feel violated a little hes obviously osme kind of superhero _ her thought were interuted by goop saying arrrrrrrrrrreeeee yooooooooooou ooooooookkkkkkkkkk she felt herself blush a little iam fine thank you an my name kitty who are you goop responded iiiiiiiiiiiii ammmmmm goooooooooooooooop he turned his head and saw a large explosion iiiii haaaaaaaaaaavvvvveee toooooooo gooooooo she quickly raised her camera and snaed a picture as he gooped off

--

jaming love of the sterreo

--

whats going on who are these guys they reak into my cud nad try and jack me these jerks are going down she charged at the one of thej erks to get knocked back by a blast from his pulsar gun _ow ow ow that was stupid _hello there pretty girl wheres the money asked the first thug he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up suddenly there was a scrching noise and laying in a large pill was every thug he brought with him what the sudenluy a foot connected with his face and he as kocked back in a robotic tone(couldnt figure out how to make it this way) are you ok yeah iam fine wh o the heck are you kid she then noticed 20 other of the same guy juming on the same guy echo echo looked offended iam not a kid iam 15 she looked at hom what the heck are you and who are you friends iam eco echo and and there me they side back into the orginal suddenly he jerked his head to the right and heard on the police scanner there was trouble on the other side of town i have to go take care of your self she pulle up er camera phone and snapped a pick of the boy hmmm ok ive been saved by a suerhero midget and he has a cool costume not bad i got to et inot trouble more often

--

humga hearts

--

the girl was cowering behind the counter of the convence store _they will take the money from the regester nd leave _the man with the mohawk eyed her hey why dont we have some fun there girly she shivered he was about to grab he when he was grabbed by a large hand and thrown againist the wall the lady doesnt want to have any fun with you said the mosnter in a booming voice the thug grabbed a light and threw and bottle on the floor and threw a liquor and it exploded in fire he ran out the door he turned to the girl hey come iwth me she srunk back dont be afraid iam not going hurt you she scream your a monster no iam not iam a superhero i fight monsters and save damsals in distress and iam haveing a busy night now please come with me she looked at him _he genely loks concered and ill burn to death here_ she got up and he lifted her of the ground and burst through the wall she clung to his neck hey your safe now you need o go with the paramedics to make sure your alright she still clung to him she looked up at him who are you ug iam humgasaur now you ned to let go they need to look at you ok she realeased his neck he heard the police radio not agian hegroaned the girl quickly snapped a pic of him with her cell phone

--

stormy love

--

the boney nerdy girl was being held to the mans chest with a gun pointed o her head as he walked by the front window of the bookstore suddenly the barrel of gun was pinched shut and he was pulled away from the girl she looked around for the guy who saved her but didnt see anybody suddenly a brainstorm dropped form the ceiling and said are you the ruffein that robbed the bank earlier tonight

the man rose and chareged at him only to get shot back with a brain shock he looked a the girl not to smart now was he _wow he has a sexy voice_ yeah and he broke my glasses she said he pick up the frames and then used his telekinetic powers to fix it the girl gasped in shock brainstorm laugh there now all better he handed her the glasses she got a good look at him ow wow cool coustume she said looking him over he smiled ugh yeah coustume suddenly he jerked his head i sense somthing i have to go _i bet hes cute under that mask_

--

chilling passion

--

_ow shit shit shit iam stuck on the roof in a burning building what do i what do i do _thought the frantic goth girl suddenly it felt very cold she whipped around to see a man in a large blue cloak come with me he said grabbing her _we're we're floating _she said who are you she asked he responded iam big chill then he placed her on the ground now to handle this fire said bigchill as he inhaled sharply and unlisted an icy blast of wind putting out the fire he then turned his head and noticed something else agh what is up with tonight geez he flew off into the night she watched him fly off hmm strange guy nice acessorizer though

--

hunk of burning swamp love

--

what heck is going on who are these guys and why are they after me all i did was walk by and then they try and kill me. then one of the armoured guys ripped up the crate she was hiding behind she screamed dont hurt me she quivered in fear then roots shot up form the gound and restrained the armoured man he dropped the crate pining her to the ground and swapfire said forever knights attacking a helpless girl and you have some illegal wepons to i hande that he shot a blast of fire at the wepons crates destroying the wepons the knights threw done teleportation eggs and were gone

oh crap swampfire said srry about the crate he said as he lifted the crate off her she blinked and said its ok they would have done alot worse to me if you hadnt come along ugh i didnt catch your name swampfire said iam swampfire and you are she winced and said in pain ow she gripped her ribs swapfire said with concern her let me take a look he sqauted down she lifted hers shirt up slightly just beow her breast and swapfire examined her ribs she blushed ligtly_ ok i have some guy in a costume looking at me is he even qualfied _her blush depend wen he toched her ribs_ omg hes touching touching _ he stopped a few inches under her shirt and said i think your fine nothin broken jsut bruised up bad but you should be ok she lowered her shirt thanks blush still dark on her cheeks ugh hey can you take me home i think i sprained my ankle he smiled sure where do you live at she blushed even deeper when he picked her up bridal stlye she tryed not to look at him hoping he wouldny notice the blush and she pointed in the direction _hes warm ok he weird he has super powers and s wearing some kind of freaky costume but still hes cute in a freaky kind of way i mean swampfire what kind of name is thatfor a superhero _she thought ok so what with the name he blinked slightly shocked umm is it wise to insult the persone who just saved you she smirked well i didnt mean it insultigly just curious well its better than brush fire he said she responded i guess he stopped is this it she looked and there where at her house she reached into her pocket and got her key and opend the door he gentle palced her on the couch ugh where are your parents he ask both my parents are out of town theyll be home in a a week he struck a heroic pose and said well my hero duty has been done so i guess i should go she quickly said no i still need a little help he looked at her and said well then as a superhero i must aid you so what do you need she smiled well i need an ice pack and since you seem to know somthing about injurieres he looked nervous for a minute sure ill treat your injuries he quickly went to get the things he needed he returned with some ice bags and a gaze he looked at her for a minte e why do you have gaze it not a common household item she smirked my mothers a nurse she keeps all kind of these thigns around he nodded his ead reallly thats cool so she she cut him off mid sentnce when she she lifted her shirt hey what are you doing swampfire asked shocked by her action well your going to put those bandges on me so i need to take my shirt off first _iam starting to htink this guy hasnt had any medical training or at leas no expericnece with women mabye he was some kind of medic in the army._ he nervoulsy begain wraping her bruised ribs she wasnt sure but i thinkhes blushing she begain talking tryin to ease the tension so how old are you she asked he responded nevously stuttering slightly ai 15 he said _what he seems so much older mabye its the coustume_ she thought so where did yu learn to do this stuff she asked curious to know if he actualy knew what he was doing ow my grand father taught me he treated alot of bad inuries i got and taught me some things incase he wasnt around to treat my inuries he looked sad for a minute she was about to ask about hisgran father when he said all done is there anying else i can get you she said no i think ill live thanks for saving me and verything mr swampfire he turned o leave and was about out the dr when hse turn on the tv to the news and he heard high speed car chase on the highway he sighed great something else i have to do he mumbled under his breath

--

chaseing the love jet

--

the girl in the cheerleader outfit was i nthe back of the car the police were ttrying to stop this maniac but they couldnt shot out his tires they might hit her _i need help serouis help i need a swat team _the man was cackling madly in the front you pigs are gonna have to do better than that she noticed sothing comin at the front of te car jetray burst through th windshield and grabbed the cheerleader out of the back seat then turned around in mid air and shot a nero shock at his tires exploding the back axel bringing the car to a screeching stop and gently landed and put the girl down_ wow the swat guys got some cool new outfits_ so she said are you a swat guy he faultered a little bit and said no iam a superhero he stuck a pose she smiled really like superman he smile at the complement yeah and the names jetray the police came over are you ok miss yeah iam fine thank to this guy he quickly shot into the air and was gone she turned around wered he go

--

ben perspective

--

man what a night he said walking up to kevins house he told his parents he was going to spend the night there and he was going to until gwen should up and kevin and her stared making out furiously

on the couch he decided to give them some prvicy and ended up saving 9 girls he got to see a girl in her bra all and all not a bad night though a little stressful he knocked on the door to find a angry gwen ith her arms crossed ben youve better explain fast about all you been doing tonight i mean taking down crimnals without back up he looked shock how do you know what ive been doing she looked irritated the news ben she pointed to the tv and there he was or his alter egos were there

wow iam surprised you could see the tv though kevins face he said sarcastily she blushed we we

look ben said you two were busy and i jsut went for a walk but then people needed my help so i helped i would have gotten back up if i had time she looked satified with his answer or didnt want to discss her and kevin making ot anymore kevin came walking in holding some chips hey benji you been busy tonight huh ben nodded you have no idea ben then begain a rundown of all the stuff that happend that night kevin smirked well gwen ben got over julie awfully fast two days since she moved and hes already feeling up girls way to go benji iam proud of you gwen looked at him angrily kevin thats not what happend he was just trying to do the right thing right she looked at ben he said of coarse i was kevin looked at him well gwen if you get hurt ill do the right thing with you she blushed ben groaned gwen looked at her watch i have to go my parens will worry and iam glad you not moping anymmore ben she left kevin looked a ben so benji boy what was this girl name you felt en studdered ugh i didnt catch it kevin looked at him he said useing his fake father voice benji boy iam so proud of you iam gonna take you to the disco son ben feigned laughter ow funny kevin so what do you want to do kevin said its simple i want details the ay i see it you got alot of attention from alot of girls so were they cute ben sighed fine ill tell you if we ca play some video games while we do it

--

first chapter will ben find love again in later chapters il get into more detail about the girls then you get to vote which one he picks and i got the sexy voice thing from my friend she said brainstorm had a sexy voice i dont get it personally but ow well whatever floats your boat i suppose and remember no voeing until later on when i get more detail about the girls


	2. bens dates

the next chapter in ny seris ben finds alot of love and in this chapter youll get to know the girls a bit better more in this chapter and i want to hear which one you like and dislike

gwen was talking to her friends when she heard her friend run up to her she screamed gwen gwen it was kimi dressed in her usual manner she was wearing a large blue sweater that drapped down just above her knees where she was wearing orange cargo sorts _honestly i think that girl is cloror blind somtimes still she does pull it off somehow _she spoke quickly and excitedly gwen youll never guess wha happend last night gwen smiled so what hapend kimi kimi frowned you were supposd to guess then she quickly back to he dazed hapy look and she said i meet the man of my dreams my nigh in shining armour my hero she said with a blush on her face and begain spitting out all the things she liked about him hes strong and funny and he saved me from when my car got run off the road and he told this really fnny joke and hes a super hero gwen eyes quickly shot open ugh so what does he look like kimi smilied a big goofy smile ow i dont really know he was wearing a coustume and he called himself spidermonkey gwen smled _shes in love with a monkey and that mokeys ben_ her thoguhts were interupted by sarah you got saved by a super hero to she asked kimi smled yes the man of my dreams sarah smiled i got saved by this huge guy he was very sweet he saved from this guy who was trying to rob the covenice store and then the guy light the place on fire and he got me out she ot a similar dazed look andsaid he was muscualr and strong and he sad his name was humagsaur he had this great coustume to gwen couldnt beleve what she was hearing _i can understand kimi but sarahs so down to earth and resonable and sh falls in love with him cause he saves her wait i wonder if anyone else feel in love with ben last night _kevin standing nearby was smiling from ear to ear as gwen came around thecorner he said so who knew be nwas such a ladysman huh gwen spun around quickly to see kevin she shushed him if any of the girls hear you theyll be all over ben kevin quirked an eyebrow i thank ben would thank me gwen glared at him angerly well we are going to find out who else is in love with one of bens alter egos ok kevin smiled and nodded his head yeah iam kind of sick of moppy ben a women exactly what he needs gwen look at him quizicly kevin smiled well i was always sad and moppy then i found you he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her the principle walked behind them aghhmm he cleared his throat gwen quickly shot away from kevin while he just stood there looking irate that he had been interupted shooting the principle a dirty look the principle calmly walked and gwen said we have to get to get to work how many girls did ben save last night kevin looked at her how aam i supposed to know gwen smiled i know you battered ben for details about all the girls he saved so how many and what do they look like kevin smiled a defeated smile fine

--

bens pov

--

ben was sitting here enjoying his sloppy joe kevin came up and sat his tray next to ben and said way to go benji i had no idea you were such a ladykiller kevin grabbed him by the head and gave him a nuggy ben looked irratated what are you talking about kevin smirked ow just that you have 9 girls who are completely smitten with you some of them even have pictures of you in there locker. ben looked completely confused what_ agh so grils like me _bens ego swelled a little bit gwen walked up and looked at ben with a smug look on his face i take it kevin told you already ben smiled and nodded yeah gwen sat and said well what do you plain to do about it ben looked confused well who are these girls and what did they say about me gwen looked confused and looked at kevin you didnt tell him everything did you kevin smled not everything ben looked confused tell me what gwen sighed well i answer your questions in order kimi,sarah,cassandra,kari,raven,amy,jen, and sam and the said you were smart,funny,muscular,have a sexy voice, bens ego was swelling gwen then said and there in love with all your aliens bens ego deflated like an ballon wait thats only 8 girls whos the ninth kevin smiled well i was sick of watching you be all moppy so i set you up with an old friend i was gonna tell you last night but i got distracted he said rubbing the back of his head gwen blushed and said ben what if one of them figures out who spider monkey is kevin said gwen gwen just kept talking like what if kimi found out i knew spidermonkey gwens was interuted by a squill she turned around to see kimi you know spidermonkey you have to set use up on a date please please gwen looked at the boys for help kevin interjected i can set you two up on two conditions one you dont try and remove his coustume and two you wash my car kimi squeld again yes yes i will ooo i have to figure out what to wear she ran of and ben looked at kevin what are doing ben screamed i was just trying to help ben looked at him incredoiusly so the car wash was for me to kevin smiled no it was for me for being such a good friend and setting you up with two hotties gwen looked at kevin so this old friend kevin got his oh crap look on his face she was just a friend we did some jobs together but we stopped talking when she went straight it was 2 mounths before i went straight ben looked at kevin with a look of incredble irratation so your setting me up with an excon i really appreiate this kevin

the luch bell rang great i didnt even get to eat lunch ben wined kevin looked at him tonight at six ill take you to the clu your supposed to meet at ben sighed fine but promise me you wont fix me up woth anymore girls kevin smiled i promise not to fix benjamin enison with anymore girls ben seeming saisfied left gwen looked at kevin what are you up to kevin smiled iam gonna get all kinds of stuff done and gives those girls there dream dates gwen looked at him kevin you said kevin cut her off i promised not to set up ben not his alien selfs gwen looked at him and said kevin you should be a lawyer kevin smiled yes a defence attorney defending the poor and innocent and have a sexy secretary named miss tennison he said as he wrapped his arms around her wasit he was inerupted by the principle again this time kevin growled do you just follow use around so we cant make out the principle laighed whe nyou get to be my age you learn somthing about timeing being in the right place at the right time and you two can do that off school grounds after school thats proper timein understand and it is time for you to get to class

--

ooo interesting chapter know a mystery girl it will be on next chapter hope you enjoy


	3. a charming date

another eciting chapter in my seris in this chapter ben meets kevins old friend but who is she is she pretty is she sart is shefunny is she an alien all these answers and more will be answered in this chapter they will be tears laughter love blood and lust to the story

--

bens pov

--

ben sat in the passenger sit so whats this girls name kevin looked at him well she goes by kar now ben said kar wait how will i know its her kevin smiled easy she will be in the vip room ben looked shocked you got me into the vip room at this club kevin smiled yeah i know the owner and i figured with a room ll to yourselves you two could kevin winked get over julie ben face turned beat red i am not doing anything like that with a girl i hardly know and especially an excon kevin looked at him now your jumping to conclucions about her shes real good people ben especially now ben sighed iam not jumping to conclusions iam just saying iam not doing anything with a girl i dont know kevin looked at him what about karin kevin smirked andase and you didnt know her ben looked indignint i was treating her wounds and nothing else kevin laughed we are here benji here ill take you the room and you can wait for her there ben nodded in the affirmative they entered the club and kevin waved to a guy he opend the door and ben entered a room with a coach and dining table a view of the club below people dancing so whens she getting here kevin smiled shell be her in a bit kevin a lrage gruff voice came from the other side of the room a massive man wlked though the door hey king how are you so what girl are you bringin her she must be special this s the first time you aske me for the vip room after i offered it to you whenever you wanted kevin laughed ow its not for me i fixed up my frined here with kar the man looked in bens direction ow the names king fella any friend of kevin is a friend of mine king eyed him up and done hmm he does look like her type kevin smiled i thought so hes a real boyscout to king smiled yeah he look it a man whispered in his ear kar is here he said we better leaves these two alone kevin said remeber ben pull this stick out and have some fun ben said i can have fun kevin left laughing _i wonder what this girl looks like _ben thought a girl entered the room he eye her up and down _wow thanks kevin she is hot wait she looks familar _ben smiled ugh hi iam ben kar looked shocked ben tennison ben looked cruious yeah do i know you then ben reconized her charmcaster he said and jumpped forward pining her againist the wall charmcaster spoke ben stop iam not going to do anything i know i have done some bad things to you but iam not like that anymore ben frowned like iam going to beleve that last time you said that you nearly killed my cousin and grandpa max charmcster was about to speak when king and kevin steped through the door woo benji boy you dont waste no time huh kevin said its not wha it looks like ben blushed furiosuly but made no move to step away from charmcaster kevin smiled sure it isnt ow there are my keys he bent over and picked up his keys ill just leave you two alone he said as he hurridly exited the room ben turned his attention back to charmcaster she spoke i am really not bad anymore i swear and will you please let me go ben hesitantly stepped back still eyeing her suspiciously charmcaster frowned rubbing her wrist you sure know how to treat a lady she said angrily ben spoke hesitantly ia sorry but i do have reason to not trust you charmcastaer snarled hey that was along time ago and i changed alot and you didnt have to attack me ben looking guilty said iam sorry ugh i just was surprised to see you werent you in prison carmcaster smiled shyly i was but i got parolled and i did go back to my old ways for awhile but i being trying to e a good person recently ben smiled iam sorry i attacked you and iam glad you decided to ry and be good its very nice when you save people charmcaster then studered well i stopped useing my powers ben jaw dropped why charmcaster said well iam afraid ill abuse them and end up going into my old ways ben looked sympathetic yeah i know how it feels i actually removed the omnitrix for awhile ben looked at charmcaster and realized he had a nice view of her body since she was still pressed aganist the wall she saw been eyeing her assets aghhmmm ben do you want to move to he coach ben face jerked up yeah _i hoped she didnt see me staring at her breast ben thought_ charmcaster sat down and patted the set next to her ben plopped down causing chamcaster to bounce slightly they begain talking about there lifes after there last encounter bens life was pretty normal ut charmcaster told ben about her time in prison ben then said i noticed you dyed your hair charmcaster grabbed a lock of her hair and said yeah i figured new life new hair ben smiled well i like your old color better made you look mysterious and cool charmcaster blushed my my ben are you flirtin with me ben smiled i did have a little crush on you when i was 10 hey how old are you anyway you dont even look like you changed much charmcaster smiled well iam 16 now bens jaw dropped but you looked liek you where thirteen 5 years ago chamrcaster laughed yeah i was an early bloomer ben lguhed wow my mother says things like that you sure your 16 diner arrived and was placed on the table ugh wow when kevin does you a favor he does you a favor charmcaster nodded yeah hey how did you get kevin levin to go straight anyway ben scoffed i didnt gwen did he drools over her constantly and would do anything to make her happy charmcaster laughed i never thought anyone could get him to change his ways ben shifted in his seat well hes not entirely changed hes still pretty ruugh around the edges but i think he can be good charmcaster smiled your defiantly not the same immature boy that used to foil my evil schemes ben looked insulted immature me they continued to talk for hours _wow this is actually going pretty good i think i had a dream like this once shes got more cloths on though_ charmcaster said i have to get going so you want to do this again ben smiled ear to ear yeah id love to iam free next saturday

charmcaster grabbed her purse sounds fantastic we can go shopping ben exited the club and found kevin sitting in his car looking impatient hey you were supposed to be out here an hour ago ben said sorry kevin i was just having a good time and i kevin inerupted him ow i get it its cool i saw you two already you were awfully close to her ben sighed it wasnt what it looked like i reconized her and kevin interupted again ow so she was an old flame and you picked up where you left off ey ben goanded no she was gwen archnemisis kevin spat out his soda what he screamed ben begain to explain kevin looked shocked wow i set you up with one of your arch nemisises sorru man ben smiled no way man i ow you one i had a great time and we are going out again next saturday kevin smirked slyly i got an idea of how you can repay me _ow crap iam boned _

--

ladies adn getnlemen another chapter done and ven better i worked i nmy favorite ben 10 couple ow iam an evil man now what will the favor be well i cant tell you yet but youll love it


End file.
